Forbidden to love them
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: They've been best friends since as long as they could remember, but they did it all behind thier friends backs. Will they be able to keep their friendship a secret forever? And could it become something more? Troypay. Complete!
1. trailer

_**They weren't suppose to best friends...**_

_Shows Sharpay on stage singing_

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

_**They just were...**_

_Shows Sharpay sitting on Troy's bed looking at pictures_

_Shows Troy talking to Sharpay on the phone_

_**They kept their friendship a secret...**_

_Shows Troy texting Sharpay in class_

"Who are you texting?" Chad asked

"Oh, nobody..."

_Shows Sharpay giggling while on the phone with Troy_

"Who's on the phone sis?"

"Um..just Gabriella"

_**Nobody knew...**_

_Shows Troy tickling Sharpay on his bed_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy in her pool at night swimming_

_**Just how close they were...**_

_Shows Troy spraying Sharpay with the garden hose_

_Shows Troy pushing Sharpay against the wall and kissing her_

_**They pretended to hate each other...**_

"Out of my way Bolton!"

"Screw you Evans!"

"Oh I bet you wish you could."

_**But they really loves each other...**_

"I don't know what I would do without you Sharpay."

"Diddo."

_**What happens when you have to keep the most important person in your life a secret...**_

_Shows Troy and Chad playing basketball_

"Chad, just shut up about Sharpay, okay. I'm getting freaking tired of it!"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because I- You know what, nevermind. Just stop being such an ass."

"What's with you man?"

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella at a sleep over_

"So I was kinda thinking of...asking Troy out." Gabby said shyly.

"Oh...wow."

"Do you still hate him?"

"Not really..."

_**Found out in...**_

"No matter what, it's always going to be you and me okay." Troy said lifting Sharpay's chin and kissing her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

_**Secrets of the heart.**_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Starring Ashley Tisdale...**_

_**As Sharpay Evans**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy sitting by her pool at night_

"You know...you're cute when you act dumb."

_**Zac Efron...**_

_**As Troy Bolton**_

_Shows Troy hugging Sharpay_

"Well...I am pretty special."

_**Lucas Grabeel...**_

_**As Ryan Evans**_

_Shows Ryan snooping in Sharpay's room_

"Shar...are you keeping something from me?"

_**Vanessa Hudgens...**_

_**As Gabriella Montez**_

_Shows Gabrialla looking at Troy and Sharpay laughing together_

"Am I missing something here?"

_**Corbin Bleu...**_

_**As Chad Danforth**_

_Shows Chad hanging out with Troy_

"You know..you've been acting kind of weird lately."

_**And Monique Coleman...**_

_**As Taylor Mckensie**_

_Shows Taylor standing with the group loking at Troy and Sharpay flirting with each other_

"You know, I think Troy and Sharpay have been lieing to us all this time."

"Ya think?!"

_**What happens when six best friends are ripped apart?**_

_Shows Zac, Ashley, Monique, Lucas, Corbin, and Vanessa sitting and laughing together._


	2. A differnt side to me

Chapter one- 'A different side to me'

"Are you coming or what?" Troy asked to the dazzling blonde that stood behind him. He extended his hand for her to take. She smiled a little and took his hand, following him up te stairs.

"So...what's new superstar?" She asked, laying on her back, against his bed.

"Nothing" He said looking through his drawer, then turning to look at her. "Jsut missing you." He smiled at her over his shoulder.

She gave him a sweet smile back. "Yeah, same here." She said shrugging as she picked up a magizine she had left in his room the weekend before, and flipping through it.

Troy turned around and smirked to himself. "You seriously need to stop leaving your girly crap around here. Chad saw that the other day and totally quizzed me about it." He said sitting next to her and tossing a shirt and a pair of his boxers at the blonde beauty.

"Did he catch on?" She asked, hiding behind her magizine. He knew that she was just trying to hide the smirk she had on her face.

"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you?" Troy smirked, moving the magizene from infront of her face. He was right, she was smirking.

"Not really." She shrugged. "Although it would piss off Montez if she knew." She smiled slyly.

"You know she isn't the freaking pleague." He said standing up and walking back to his dresser.

Sharpay sighed loudly. "Please do not tell me you have the hots for _her."_

Troy turned around and smiled a little. "Oh please, if I did you'd kill me. Plus I know how much your big brother seems to be fasinated with her." He mocked. She stood up and faced him.

This was a side to Troy that a lot of people didn't know about. The side that wasn't all perfect, sweet, caring, and completely innocent. He was real, mostly because he was with Sharpay. She had always been the only person he was ever real with.

"Yeah...I tried to talk him out of it, but if he's happy I'm happy." She gave him a warm smile.

This was the side to Sahrpay that alot of poeple didn't see. Her nice, sweet, caring side. The side that Troy knew almost better than anyone, and he loved this side of her. He also loved the sassy, determined, driven side of her also. She really wasn't have as bad as people thought, but she didn't like showing poeple that side to her. Troy never understood why though.

"Aw, you could win the sister of the year award." I mocked her.

"And you could win the pain-in-the-ass award."

"Oh, do I see alittle hint of the ice princess?"

"Oh, do I see a little hint of jackass?" Sharpay said back, only with a litte more edge in her voice. Troy knew she didn't like being called ice princess, because she knew it wasn't who she really was. Troy knew that too.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat on the bed, pulling Sharpay into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whatever." She shrugged it off.

"Tell you what, you get to pick the movie tonight." She smiled at him.

"Even a really mushy chick-flick that you complain about every ten minutes, and then I start crying at the end and you tell me to suck it up, but then you end up hugging me and making me feel better with ice cream?" She said in a winded breathe.

Troy chuckled. "Exactly that kind of movie." He smiled at her, as he kissed neck softly.

She smiled happily at him. "You got it Troy boy." She said jumping out of his lap and running doenstairs.

"Sharpay!" He called after her.

She peakd her head back into the room. "Yeah?"

"Get your ass back in here." He smirked. She smiled and walked back to him, once agin sitting in his lap.

"You must really love me not to let me out of your sights for like three seconds and I'm not even your girlfrind."

Troy gave a small smile although the words 'I'm not even your girlfriend' rang in his head. For some reason he didn't like hearing it. It was true though. They weren't together, although they were best friends. They had been since either of them could remember. He found it a little funny how they acted more like a couple than he ever did with his acually girlfriends. He knew that he and Sharpay had really great chemistry, and that was probibly part of it, but there was another reason. Even if he hadn't figured out what it was just yet.

"Yeah...I must really love you."

--

_alrighty then. A very short first chapter, but I couldn't come up with any good ideas cuz all this is just kinda out of the blue. well tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	3. giddyup

Chapter two

--

"Troy Bolton, would you hurry your ass up!" Sharpay yelled up the stairs waiting for Troy to get down so she could start the movie.

"I'm here, geeze." Troy said, coming down the stairs. He took a moment to take a good looka t Sharpay. She was wearing his shirt, which was to big for her, and a pair of his boxers. He just kept looking at her thinking she was really hot in his cloths.

Sharpay saw him looking and just smirked. "I know I have a nice ass, but do you have to look at at it all the time?"

Troy smiled at the blonde beauty and walked toward her a little. "Yeah,yours is alright. Now me, I have a nice ass." He said pointing to his.

"Oh, whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Troy gave a light chuckle as he patted her as he walk by her. "Hey, that's harassment." Sharpay said, pointing her finger at Troy. He just smirked.

"Oh what are you going to do? Tell the cops?" He mocked her.

"No." A smile crept across her face. "I'm telling your mother."

"What are we eight?"

She smirked again. "Yup." She answered in alittle kid voice. "Mrs.Boton!" She cried out.

"Yeah, hunny?" Mrs.Botlon asked, standing in the dorrway. She had always thought of Sharpay as the daughter she never had, and loved her to death.

"Troy slapped my butt." She said in her 'I'm so innocent' voice.

"Troy!" His mother gasped, even though she knew they were just messing around. Although she was sure he had acually slapped her on the ass. She was used to all this and the pretend fighting. She really thought it was cute and secretly hoped that the two would end up together.

"Sorry, she was wearing my boxers and I was tempted." He shrugged.

"Stop touching Sharpay's butt!" his mother called as she walked away and back into the kitchen.

"Well that was fun." She said as she jumped on Troy's back. He was used to her just randomly jumping on his back, she'd done it since they were kids.

"Where to princess?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"The park."

"You sure?" He asked, giving her a knowing look.

"It'll be desserted, it's 10pm. Who goes to the park that late?"

"Apparently you." He smiled at her.

"Just giddy-up already." She said, lightly kicking her feet like she would if she was riding a horse.

"Your wish is my command." He said as they walked out the door. Troy's mom just smiled at the two. Since Troy didn't live that far away from the park he carried Sharpay the whole way there. It wasn't like she was that heavy anyway, so it really didn't bother him. Plus he was use to giving her piggy-back rides.

"What now?" Troy asked as they reached the park and he gently put Sharpay to the ground.

"Let's go to the swings." She said eagerly.

"Seriously, how old are you?" Asked Troy, chuckling.

"If I remember right, I'm older than you." She smirked at him.

"By two freaking months."

"Man, you're just as bad as Ryan. Whenever I call him little brother he gets pissed."

"But Ryan's twelve minutes older than you."

"I know, but I just like pissing him off." She smirked again.

Troy laughed again. "Well the swings await."

"Then let's get to it." She once again jumped on his back and he responded quickly, grabbing ontoo her slender legs.

"You really love getting piggy back rides don't you?" He smirked at her over his shoulder as he began to make his way over to the swings.

"They're fun." She shrugged.

"Okay, you can get down now." He said once they had reached the swings.

"Great, now you can push me." She added jumping off his back and hopping onto a swing. She looked at him with her 'pretty please with a cherry on top' look, and he couldn't resist.

"fine." He mummbled as he began to push her.

"So, how's life?" Sharpay asked taking a deep breath and inhaling the night air.

Troy smirked a little. He thought it was funny how they would always tease each other but when they were in those kind of moment, sorta like 'couplely' moment, they always took it as a chance to have a heart-to-heart.

"You know, basketball, school, lie, hang with Chad, hang with you, lie, text you in class and lie, secretly talk to you on the phone when I'm with the guys, which means more lieing." Troy sighed and stopped pushing Sharpay. He grabbed the swing next to her and sat down. Sharpay slowed down her swing so that it was still beside Troy's.

"You think they'll ever figure it out?" She asked looking forward at the darkend park.

"It may take a while, but probibly." He shrugged.

"Yeah, probibly not till our wedding though." She smiled at him and he let out a chuckle. Ever since they were little kids they said that they were going to get married someday. Troy just smiled at her and rolled his eyes a little bit.

"What? There's a better chance of us getting married than of both of us marrying other people." She pointed out. Troy knew she was probibly right.

"Well what makes you think I want to marry you?" He smirked at her.

"Because you love me." She said in her 'cutesy' voice.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"Ow!" Sharpay cried out suddently.

"What?" Troy asked, nervously.

That. Hurt." She said putting her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry babes." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you really think that's gonna make up for the hurt you just caused me?" She asked dramatically.

"I was kinda hoping." He shrugged.

"Wait till your mother hears about this."

--

_So not a whole lot happened, it just showed the kind of relationship Troy and Sharpay have, along with a little bit of their history. Tell me what you thought._

_-Peace!_


	4. future stalker

Chapter three

--

"Hey man." Chad greeted Troy as they walked into the school on Monday.

"Yo man, what's the haps dog?" Troy said doing his best 'gangster' imperssion.

"Dude, that was just horrible." The two guys laughed and made their way to their lockers.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Troy asked casually as he put his stuff in his locker.

"Hanged out with Taylor, you?" Chad asked as he leaned against the locker across from Troy.

"Hung with a friend. You know, like always." Troy shrugged. He always told people that he hung with a friend every weekend. No one had caught on yet that the friend he was talking about was Sharpay. How would they though. At school they pretended to be enemies. Ryan didn't even know that they were best friends.

"Dude, who is this mystery person you hang out with every weekend and how come I've never seen them?"

"You've seen them." Troy said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He just saw a dazzling blonde beauty walk into the school in high heels, a mini skirt, tank top, and her brother in tow. They made their 'grand enterence' and all the guys stopped to look at Sharpay, a few of the whisling as she walked by. Troy was one of the who just admired from afar. to him surprise, so was Chad.

Troy had to almost rip his eyes away from her and back to his locker. He could a glimpseof Chad watching her, his eyes locked on her long tan legs. Troy chuckled to himeslf. He had something that half the guys at school wanted, Sharpay Evans. Well technically he didn't 'have' her, but he was her best friend. He was the one who got to give her piggy back rides, talk to her until three in the morning, make her feel safe during scary movies, hold her hand when she was nervous, he was the one who got to kiss her on the cheek whenever he felt like it, give her hugs when she was upset, and make her smile with lame jokes. He _loved_ being that person. He waouldn't trade any of it for anything. Most of all he was happy that he was the one person (besides Ryan) that got to see the real Sharpay. The Sharpay she never showed anyone else.

"So...anyways, what were we talking about?" Chad asked, snapping out of his daze after Sharpay had gone to class.

"Well I believe you were burning a whole in Sharpay with all the starring." Troy chuckled.

"What, me? No way, I was not." Chad defended himself nervously.

"Dude, it's okay. She's hot, we all know it."

"So, you look at her too?" Chad questioned.

Troy smirked to himself. "Yeah, I check her out too." He ansawered honestly.

"What about Gabriella?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not dating Gabriella, and what about Taylor?" Troy returned the look.

"Still holding strong if you don't mention the Sharpay thing."

"My mouths shut." Troy shrugged, shutting his locker.

"That's the way I like it." Chad said, as they made their way to homeroom.

--

Ms.Darbus kept going on and on about something about he threatre life or whatever. Who was ever paying attention when Ms.Darbus opened her mouth. Troy got really bored. He looked over to see Sharpay about to fall asleep. He smiled when he saw a silver heart necklace around her neck. It was the one he had gotten her. He decided to text her since Ms.Darbus wasn't paying any attention anyway. He took out his cell phone and sent the text.

_**Hey, if you fall asleep I'm going to throw my shoe at you, so I suggest you wake up!**_

_**You know you love me, **_

_**Troy**_

Sharpay gigled to herself as she read the text. She looked over to him, and he was smiling. She began to write her reply.

_**If you throw a shoe at me you'll be dead with in an hour. By the way, have you noticed Gabriella starring at you all dreamy? Can you say 'future stalker'?**_

_**The one and only,**_

_**Sharpay**_

Troy chuckled and looked back to look at Gabriella. She saw him and whipped her head away fast. Sharpay saw this and began to giggle again.

_**Hmm, I guess you were right, for once. Anyway, I don't think Gabby's really the stalker type.**_

_**Mr. Awsome,**_

_**Troy**_

_**It's always the quiet ones that end up getting locked up for coming to school and shooting people,duh! And hey, I'm always right.**_

_**The brilliant,**_

_**Sharpay**_

Troy laughed and replyed.

_**No, you just think you're always right. There's a difference.**_

_**Your true love,**_

_**Troy**_

Sharpay looked at Troy and rolled her eyes.

_**I say you're the one who's wrong! But we'll pick this up later cuz class is almost over.**_

_**The lovely,**_

_**Sharpay**_

_**Good, I'm guessing I'll be seeing you after school, my place?**_

_**P.S. You really are lovely, **_

_**Troy**_

Sharpay blushed at the last part and smiled over to Troy.

_**Of course. I'll be there about 4.**_

_**P.S. Gabby's still looking at you,**_

_**Sharpay**_

Troy smiled as he read the first part. Then he read the bottom and once again looked back to Gabriella, who was still looking at him. Sharpay and Troy let out soft laughs as the bell rang.

Troy and Chad walked out of class together, and Chad looked like he was trying to wake up from the nap he had taken in class.

"So..who were you texting in class?" Chad asked as they walked to their next class.

"Um...nobody." Troy said a little nervously. Sharpay and Troy hadn't really kept it under wraps when they had been texting because pretty much everyone was doing something else or asleep.

"Was it that mystery person?" Chad asked casually.

"Uh..yeah."

"Someday I will definitly have to meet this person."

"Um...yeah sure."Troy said with a nervous smile.

--

_Okay, so it's not my best, but tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	5. I hate hating you

Chapter four- 'I hate hating you'

--

Sharpay stood, dribbling the basketball on the court in front of her. She was wearing a long blue shimmer dress that came to her ankles. Her high heels had been kicked to the side of the course so she was bare foot. Her hair was in curles and her makeup was perfect.

She dribbled the ball with skill (that Troy had helped her develop) amd shot the ball, making it exactly in the hoop. She smiled to herself as she began to hear the crickets in the abondon park. It was getting dark but it was still light out enough to see.

Something that only Ryan and Troy knew was that she loved going to the park, just being alone. Right now if anyone saw her from school they would probibly be shocked. There was Sharpay Evans, in a completely empty park, all dressed up, shooting baskets. Only Troy had ever seen her like that, and only he ever would. Ryan didn't even know that part of her, and he knew basically everything about her. Everything except the Troy thing. She didn't like lieing to him about it, but it was the only way to keep it a secret for good.

Troy had actually wanted to tell poeple several times that they were best friends. but Sharpay never wanted it that way. She liked knowing that Troy was willing to, but the truth was that she kind of liked the sneaking around thing. It was funner than just telling everyone that they were best friends. They knew they would always have each other and always be by each others sides no matter what, so they really didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

Sharpay made another basket as she heard footsteps behind her. She froze, afraid to who might be behind her. She tensed up when she felt the person put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She eased up when she realized who it was. She knew how he felt, the way he smelled, everything.

"Hi." She smiled, not needing to look behind her.

"Hi." Troy said as he placed a kiss on the crock of her neck. Sharpay giggled and turned around to face him.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked, looking at him as he still held her waist.

"Well I like to call it best friend telepathy." He smiled as he picked up the basketball.

"Oh really?" She laughed as they turned around and Troy made a perfect shot throught the hoop.

"Yup. I like making up my own things." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ball back. "I can see that little boy." She said as if she was talking to a little kid.

"Hey, that was mean, and give me back my ball." He said, acting like a little kid again.

Sharpay laughed and shot the ball, and made it. "My ball." She smirked at him and he laughed.

"Well it looks like you picked up some skills from all those late night basketball games." Troy laughed, remebering all the times they would stay in his yard until past dark, throwing the basketball around and playing one on one.

"Yeah, only I'm better." She gave him a cocky smile and shot the ball, and of course it went in.

"I'm surprised you can play in that dress." He said, scamming her body.

"Hey! Stop checking me out." She laughed as she threw him the ball.

He caught it right before it was rammed into his stomach. "It's not my fault your hot." He mummbled to himself as he dribbled and shot the ball.

Sharpay smiled at his comment, but chose not to say anything more about it. "So superstar...up for a game?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sure, but you have to tell me something first." he said, glancing back at her before shooting the ball again.

"What?"

"What's with the dress?" he asked, holding onto the ball as he turned around to look at Sharpay.

"I was at a business thing earlier with my dad." She rolled her eyes. Troy knew that everytime she went to somethign like that it was like torture to her. She always had a bunch of older business man looking at her, she would have to listen to their corny jokes and pretemd to not want to kill herself from bordom all night.

"I'm sorry." He said as he dropped the ball, putting his hands on Sharpay's waist.

"It's okay, so how about that game?" She smiled at him, and of course he returned the smile.

"Sounds good." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before picking the basketball up.

They played for a while and Sharpay ended up winning like she always does, because most of the time Troy lets her win, and the other times she wins on her own. Troy had to admit, for a girl she was really good at basketball. Well, to be corrected, she was really good at basketball for being Sharpay Evans. After their game they just layed on the large slide and looked up at the now completely dark sky. There was no light except for the street lights, the stars, and the full moon.

"I say we should have a big fight in the hallway tomorrow, you know. Give them all a show." Sharpay smiled up at Troy as he held her tightly in his arms.

Troy chuckled softly as he looked down to her. "I don't know if I'd be able to keep a staright face." He said honestly.

"Oh come on, pull out your acting skills." She urged him.

"I do that everyday when I pretend to hate you. You know how hard that is?" He said, turning serious. It really was one of the hardest things in the world to do. He cared more about Sharpay than anything and pretending to hate each other was nearly impossible for him. He hated havining to do it.

"Do you know how hard it is to pretend I hate you?" Sharpay sighed. It did the exact same thing to Sharpay that it did to Troy. It tore her up inside.

"Maybe we should stop pretending." He said, with hopeful eyes.

"Do you know how nuts people would go if the knew that Troy Bolton, the basketball super star was best friends with Sharpay Evan's, The ice princess?" She raised her eyebrow and he sighed.

"Sharpay, you are anything but an ice princess. Princess, yes. Ice princess,no." He said looking in her deep brown eyes.

"Well people at school don't know that Troy. At east high we're just two completely different people and no matter how much I wish I could change things I can't. We are who we are."

"But that's not who we are Sharpay. Who we are id two completely different people than everybody else sees, and I'm ready to show them the real side to us." Troy said, trying to make his point across.

"Someday they will. Just not tomorrow, okay." Sharpay said, looking at him in the eyes. He saw pleading in her usually bright vibrant eyes.

"Why are you so afraid Sharpay?" He asked, looking ta her, searching for the ansawer.

"Because they'll just rip us apart." She whispered like she was talking to the darkened night instead of Troy.

Troy gripped Sharpay more, bringing her as close as he could, and whispered in her ear. "There is nothing that can rip us apart Sharpay. Nothing. No one and no thing is ever going to change that."

Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest, peacefully. "I love you Troy." She said softly as found herself beginning to drift off in Troy's arms.

"I love you too Pay." Troy said, kissing her head and taking in her scent. The two soon fell into a peacefull sleep.

--

_Alright, so I finally got the next chap up. please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	6. No longer acting

Chapter five- 'No longer acting'

btw- I wrote the song, there for I own it.

--

Sharpay walked into school on Monday like she owned the place. Which she probibly could if she wanted to. I mean her family in stinkin' rich. She had her 'ice princess' act on, telling people to move as she walked down the hall. Ryan was following closely behind, like always.

Ryan had acually became apart of the wildcats since he started hanging out with Gabriella and playing baseball with Chad. He just didn't want to abondon his sister. He loved her too much to hurt her like that, but what he didn't know was that she secretly had Troy. So it wouldn't be like she was completly alone, though they couldn't hang out at school. She didn't have to worry about that though because Ryan wasn't planning on leaving her side any time soon.

As Sharpay struted through the hallway she got stares and whisles by guy, jealous looks from girls, and a few freshman whispering harsh stuff. Sharpay decided to take it easy on them. They were new here so they obvoiusly hadn't figured out the whole 'ice princess' thing yet.

Sharpay spooted the basketball team all huddled around Troy's locker and she smirked to herself. _Perfect_, she thought to herself, flipping her hair and walking up to them. She began to harshly poke Troy's shoulder, ready to put on a show.

Troy turned around, trying to hide his smirk. "Yes princess?"

"You're blocking my way to my locker." She said in her ice princess tone.

"And I should care why?" Asked Troy, obviously getting into the act.

"Because if you don't move I'll personally kick your ass. Now move Bolton." Sharpay said acting sweet at the beginning, but turning cold.

"Oh please." Troy rolled his eyes. "You know you just want to touch my ass." He smirked at Sharpay and she tried to hide hers.

Sharpay put her hands on both of his shoulder, leaning in and whispering something in Troy's ear, making him smile widely. She moved away and smirked again. "Now move!" She snapped, turning icy again.

"I don't think so Evans." Troy didn't budge, though he was still thinking of what she had whispered in his ear.

"Ugh, you must be stupid. I said MOVE." Sharpay said, going into the final act of their little 'play', or so you could call it.

"Not a chance ice queen." Troy said firmly.

"You're such an idiot. I aske you to do one simple little thing and you can't even do that. You're completely hopeless Bolton." Sharpay yelled in his face, getting a little too caught up in it.

"You have a lot of room to talk you wannabe Maddonna." Troy shot back, also getting a little caught up in it.

"Says the biggest wannabe himself. You do know that you're not even that good at basketball. Infact I would say you such!" She yelled, getting dangeriously close to his face.

"Is that all you got Evans? You're insults are just as washed up as your singing." Okay, now he was taking things a little too far, but he was just getting too caught up in the fight.

"You're the biggest ass I've ever met. You know what, go to hell." Sharpay explaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ice queen."

"Jackass."

"Slut."

"Asshole"

"Cold hearted bitch."

Sharpay Troy's cheek was met with Sharpay hand in a not so gente slap across the face, even taking him by suprise. He held his cheek, it still stinging from the harsh slap.

"What the hell?!" Troy practically yelled, only this time he wasn't pretending. He really wanted to know where the hell that came from, okay..so maybe he knew. But he really hadn't meant it.

Sharpay just looked at him with hurt eyes and walked off, shaking her head. Troy officially felt like the worst guy on the planet. Ryan sent Troy a harsh glare as he walked off to comfort Sharpay while Troy stood there, feeling guilty and hurt himself. He never meant to hurt his best friend.

"Troy...you okay?" Chad asked, snapping Troy out of his daze.

"I-I can't believe I acually called her that." Troy said in disbelief, still starring down the hall where Sharpay had dissapeared a few moments ago.

"WellI'm not gonna lie, that was a little harsh. But you shouldn't feel so bad about it. I know you and Sharpay have a history, but that was a long time ago." Chad said, trying to help.

Troy remebered that when they were younger everyone knew that they had been best friends, since it was pretty hard to hise then. As they got into middle school they decided it was best to just hang out away from people at school, which sooned turned into a secret friendship.

"I was still a jerk. I should go apologize." Troy said taking a step forward, but Chad put his arm out to stop him.

"Just let her cool down. We've got to get to class anyway."

"Yeah..right, let's go." Troy said, walking away with Chad into the classroom.

--

"Shar?" Ryan asked, looking for his sister in the auditorium, where she was most likely to be. He opened the doors and saw her sitting there, singing. He rally didn't want to interrupt, knowing this was how she help express her feelings. He just took a seat in the back and took in his sister's beautiful voice.

"You promised me forever

Then you broke it

You promised me that you would be there

Once again, the promise is broken

I've learned by now

That feelings will fade

Lies are told

And forever can turn into never

But somehow, it's almost to hard to keep down

All the misery of all the things

making this complicated

making it too much

making it too hard to bare

I will fight for everything that I love

Which means, I'm no longer

oh, I'm no longer

fighting for you..."

Sharpay sighed as she finished the song. She was a long way from being over what Troy had said to her. She knew that things had just gone to far, but it still hurt like hell. She just couldn't get the words 'cold hearted bitch' coming from his lips in her direction,out of her head. She couldn't bealive that he could have acually said something that hurtful and harsh to her.

"Shar?" Sharpay heard behind her. She turned around to see Ryan with a warm smile on his face. His smile almost made her want to smile to. She was just glad she always had Ryan there for her. She really apprciated everything he had done for her and what he had given up to help her. He meant a lot to her, and Ryan felt the same about Sharpay.

"Hey Ry." Sharpay said softly, giving him a small smile.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Sharpay frowned. She hated keeping the whole deal with Troy a secret, but she had to. She hated lieing to him though. "I'm okay." sharpay lied.

Ryan saw right through her. After all, she was his little sister. "No your not." He said, causing her to turn and look at him. "Troy was a jerk out there, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probibly just mad." Ryan said, rubing her back soothingly.

Sharpay gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you're probibly right." She said softly.

"You ready to go to class?"

"Yeah...I'm ready." Ryan stood up, helping Sharpay up. He gave her another smile and a quick hug before leaving to go back to class.

They told the teacher that they had a little emergency and she didn't ask any questions. Unfortunitly, Sharpay had class with Troy this period. All through class Ryan was sending her encouaging smiles, and Troy was sending her sorry looks, that basically begged her to forgive him, but she just wasn't ready yet.

Troy decided right then that he would make things right. No matter what it took. Not having his best friend was killing him, but what was killing him more was that he was the reason she was hurting right now. And he _hated_ hurting her.

--

_okay, so my first Troypay fight. Wow...it was kinda hard for me to right cuz I really couldn't think of any good comebacks for Sharpay,lol. Next chap I'll have Troy apologizing and I'll reveal what Sharpay whispered in his ear during the fight. I wrote the song 'No Longer', so it pretty much suks cuz I couldn't find any good songs to use for it. Anyway...please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	7. What the hell?

Chapter six- 'What the hell?'

--

Troy ran up to the Evan's household, ringing the bell over and over again until Ryan finally answered the door. He didn't look happy. Troy was really hoping he wasn't here because then he could acually talk to Sharpay, and boy did he need to talk to her. He had tried texting IMing, calling, e-mailing, but nothing had worked. So finally he decided that he would have to get her to hear him out in person. He knew that coming over to her house like this was kind of risky, but he would risk everything if it meant that Sharpay would forgive him. He was going nuts no talking to her. He couldn't sleep or eat. He hated himself fore being the reason that she had gotten hurt too. He just really needed Sharpay back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked coldly with anger visible in his voice. Troy really ouldn't blame him. If anyone had ever hurt Sharpay he would have probibly punched their face in, so he understood Ryan's need to protect his sister.

"I know I'm on your most hated list right now, but can I please talk to Sharpay?" Troy pleaded.

"Hmm..let me think about that. No." He said bluntly, ready to slam the door in his face. Troy stopped the dorr with his hand before Ryan had the chance to close it in his face. Ryan just glared harshly at him.

"Ryan please. I really need to aplogize to her okay. I feel terrible. I really need to talk to her."

"Why do you care all of a sudden Bolton? You two have had fights before. You never showed up on our doorstep because of those." Ryan shot back, standing his ground. There was no way he was about to let Troy hurt his little sister (even if it is only by a few minutes) again.

"Because things never got this far." He said, trying to peek behind the door to see if Sharpay was there. He was only half paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah you're right." Ryan grabbed Troy's shirt, pushing him back a little and forcing him to look at him. "You've never made my sister cry before now."

Now Troy felt really bad. He never wanted to be the reason she cried. God, he felt horrible. "Listen Ryan, please just let me talk to her. I need to make things right. I can't stand them the way they are."

Ryan was a little confused by his wors. "What do you mean? You and Sharpay barely talk except when your fighting or throwing insults. Why would you need to make them right again?"

Troy looked at ryan for a minue. Debating on what to say next. "Trust me Ryan, you don't know the half of it. Now just let me see her." Troy demanded.

"I don't think so Bolton. Just do us both a favor and stay the hell away from Sharpay." Ryan may seem weak at times, but no one messed with his baby sister.

"I can't do that." He said firmly.

"Why the hell not?" Ryan challenged back.

Troy took a deep breath. "Because I love her." He spoke more softly than before.

Ryan had a shocked expression on his face. "What?" Ryan asked in disbelief. Not able to comprehend this. Was this some kind of joke?

"Look, just let me talk to Sharpay and then I'll leave." Ryan could see the pleading in Troy's eyes. "Please?"

Ryan sighed loudly. "I don't know." He mummbled, looking away.

Troy decided he had enough. He pushed Ryan to the side and barged into teh house. "SHARPAY!" Troy yelled as loudly as he could into the huge home.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned as she appeared at the stairs.

"Sharpay I need to talk to you, please."

"I don't think so Bolton." Sharpay said in her 'ice queen' mode.

Troy lost his temper a little. "Cut the act Sharpay. We need to talk."

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked, standing there dumbfounded.

Sharpay starred at the floor. Not sure what to say or do. She was really confused. "I'll explain everything later Ry. Can Troy and I just have some privacy?"

"First of all, I want Troy to answer this one question." Ryan said with a smirk.

_Oh crap._ Troy thought. "What?"

"Did I hear you right earlier when you said you loved Sharpay?" Ryan smirked again. He wasn't a fan of Troy Bolton right now, and he planned on making him pay any way neccasary. Ryan wasn't a mean guy and definitly wasn't an asshole or anything, but he was protective of Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at Troy in disbelief. Not because he had said it, but because he had said it to Ryan. "Come with me." Sharpay ordered, dragging Troy by his wrist uppt o her room. Ryan smirked as he watched them go up the staris even though Troy was sending him glares.

"What the hell Troy?" Sharpay nearly yelled, throwing him into her overly pink room.

"Listen I really needed to talk to you and I figured that telling Ryan the truth was the best way to do it. Now sit down and listen to what I have to say." He commanded, pointing at the bed for her to sit.

Sharpay looked at him with shock "Did you just tell me what to do in my own room?" She asked, hands on hip.

"Yes, now sit."

Sharpay glared at him as she did as she was told. Troy sat next to her, taking her hand. "What I said the other day in the hallway, I didn't mean any of it okay. You know how amazing I think you are and I truely didn't mean to make you so upset. I guess I just got a little too caught up in it. I think we both did, but I am really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I hate you being mad at me and talking to me, so will you please please forgive me?" Troy begged, holding tightly to her hand.

"Wow...I guess it'd be hard to not accept that apology." Sharpay anwered, looking at the pink rug on her bedroom floor.

"So am I forgiven?" Troy asked with ahopeful smile.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easy. You have a lot of making up to me to do." She said with a teasing smile.

Troy smiled but soon became serious. He took another deep breath, bring his shoulders in. "Sharpay...I meant what I said." He looked away, avoiding her confused eyes.

"About what?"

"I do love you. Just not in the way you may think." He said, now looking right into her sparkling brown eyes.

"What do you mean Troy?" She asked, shaking her head and standing up.

Troy also stood up and made his way infront of her. She was looking at the floor when her pacing had been stopped by Troy. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I love you. But not as just a friend." It was a official. Troy took the plunge. He had been trying to figure out his feeling for the last couple of months and their fights just made it all so clear to him. He didn't just love her, he was _in_ love with her. Now the only question was, did she feel the same way?

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean you love me as more than just a friend?" A shocked and confused Sharpay asked.

"I mean I'm in love with you. Completely, desperatly in love." He said without doubt as he gently stroked her arm.

"But-how?-when-uh-h-how?" Was all she could manage to choke out.

"Listen I know this is a lot to process but I really need to know if you feel the same. I mean the last thing I want to do is ruin out friendship, but I needed to tell you." Troy slightly rambled.

"But..people who have been friends as long as we have can't just become something more over night Troy." Sharpay said, rubbing her temples. She was getting a mjor headache from all the confusion and suprise.

Troy starred at her. "Why not? If we don't become something more then we're gonna end up loosing each other, and I can't lose you.' He said, whispering the last part.

Sharpay was near tears by now. "I-I just don't know Troy. I mean, what if it didn't work out. We would lose our friendship along with each other. And I don't want to lose you either."

Troy swolled. "Are you saying you want to stay friends?" He asked, looking at the same spot on the floor that she currently was.

"No." She whispered.

Troy looked up as she did and their eyes met. Troy starred intently at her. "The what do you want?"

Sahrpay didn't answer him. Instead, she kissed him. He automatically responded to the sweet kiss and wrapped his arm around her. He loved the taste of her lips. They tasted like cottan candy. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for an entrence, which she granted automatically. Troy made small circles on her hips as he gently pushed her against the wall, enjoying every second of the kiss.

Suddenly they were broken apart from Ryan scream. "What the hell?!" Ryan yelled, standing in the doorway. Shock was written all over his face.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Sharpay said, looking at her disbelieving brother.

"I'd say so." Ryan declared, looking at the two with an unbreadable expression. This wasn't going to be easy.

--

_yay, troypay is finallly together! well I don't have anything to say so please review!_

_P.S-sry for any spelling errors, I'm bad about those._

_-Peace!_


	8. Clearing things up

Chapter seven- 'Clearing things up'

--

"How could you two keep this from me all this time?" Ryan asked, well more yelled at Sharpay and Troy.

"I'm sorry Ry. I just thought it would be better if you didn't know. I didn't know how you would react or say. If it makes you feel any better the only other people besides us that knows is just Troy's mom and dad." Sharpay gave him a small smile as she tried to get him to calm down. He was seriously upset, and Sharpay felt really bad about all the lying she had done to him. Now she realized she should have just told him about hers and Troy's friendship.

"Wait, if your dad and mom know, then how did Chad not find out?" Ryan asked Troy as he nervously sat on the couch next to Sharpay.

"I just told them not to mention it to the guys. They understood that we just wanted to keep our friendship a secret for now." Troy answered, still avoiding Sharpay's gazes. He wasn't able to make full on eyes contact just yet.

"Okay, next question. Why did you guys keep it a secret?"

"I didn't want to." Troy allowed his gaze to go toward Sharpay who was now looking to the floor.

"Shar, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryan spoke more gentle now. It was obvious that she was out of it.

Sharpay looked from Ryan to Troy then back again before she just threw her hands in the air. "I don't know okay. I don't know. I thought it was a good idea, but I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of stuff." She looked at Troy before she ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Maybe I should-"

"No, she's my sister. I'll talk to her." Ryan cut him off.

Troy stood a couple seconds later, sighing deeply. "Can you just tell her that I'll call her later?"

Ryan just looked at him for a while before replying. "Fine." He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he was sure that Sharpay didn't know exactly either. Troy gave a small wave before leaving and Ryan made his way up to Sharpay's room.

"Shar?" He asked softly through the door.

"Is Troy with you?" She asked while on the other side of the door.

"No, he just left."

"Okay." She opened the door to reveal a tear stricken Sharpay.

"Shar, what's wrong?" He asked with concern as he hugged her.

"First of all, I feel terrible about lying to you all this time. Second, mine and Troy's friendship is over with." She cried as she sat down on her large bed.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, trying to comfort her.

"Because now we can't just go back to being friend. Not after he told me how he felt and kissed me. It'll be too hard." Sharpay groaned as she buried her head in her hands. She didn't think she had been this confused in a long time.

Ryan rubbed began to rub her back to get her to calm down. "Do you want you and Troy to just be friends?'

Sharpay sat up and looked at him. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean half of me wished things could stay the way they were and the other half kind of wants to be something more."

"If you have feelings for Troy then don't you think you should at least try and figure them out. Maybe even give a relationship a shot."

"But what if it doesn't work? Then I'd lose the best friend that I've had since I was little." Sharpay pointed out.

"But what if it does work out and you and Troy have a great relationship that last forever?" Ryan also pointed out.

"You really think that would happen?"

"Well from the look in Troy's eyes when he looked at you today. I'd say there's a pretty good chance." Ryan smiled.

"What, you could tell how he felt by the way he looked at me?"

"Pretty much." Ryan shrugged as he put an arm around Sharpay.

"Thanks for all the help Ry, and I really am sorry for lying to all this time. I wanted to tell you but I-" Sharpay began to explain herself.

"Shar, it's okay. I understand." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

"You're the best Ry." She gushed as she hugged her big brother.

"Anytime little sis." He said, kissing her head.

Hey, only by five minutes." Sharpay giggled as she playfully smacked his chest.

"It still counts."

--

Sharpay waited at Troy's front door for an answer. She twirled her hair as she waited. She often did that when she wasn't sure about something or needed something to get her mind off something else.

When Troy answered the door with a surprised look. "Sharpay?"

"Well how many blonde haired, brown eyed girls do you know that would just show up on your doorstep?" She said with a teasing smile.

"Well actually there's a few cheerleaders that might." He teased back, causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Uh..can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." They walked back in the house and sat down in the living room. Troy was just happy his parents weren't home right now or else he'd be bombarded by questions.

"So...how did Ryan take the big news after I left?" Troy asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Pretty good actually. And while we're on the subject of yesterday...I think we should probably talk about the uh...the..." Sharpay began to struggle with the words. She just wished the awkwardness between them would just disappear.

"The kiss?" Troy finished for her.

"Yeah." She nodded awkwardly.

"Well, you pretty much know why I did it. What do you want to talk about?"

"I know how you feel, but I don't know how I feel."

"Meaning that you don't know if you feel the same way?" He asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I know I have feelings for you. I'm just not completely sure what they all are yet." Sharpay tried her best to explain it, but it was kind of hard to do when she didn't even fully understand it herself.

"Then why don't we give them a try, so you can figure them out?"

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"If you want to."

Sharpay smiled. "I think I do."

Troy smiled back at her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

--

_they're finally together, yay! I think I'm only gonna do a few more chapters of this then call it quits, but there will be more for now. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	9. You animals

Chapter eight- 'You animals'

A/N- Last chappy. I feel sad...not really.

--

Ryan sighed heavily as he held his stomach, as if denying himself the pleasure of actually throwing up. "Guys...guys...STOP YOU ANIMALS!" He finally shouted as Sharpay and Troy jumped apart.

Sharpay was trying to get Ryan use to having Troy around, but all they ever did was make out or be all lovey dovey with each other and it was driving Ryan mad. It wasn't that he didn't like Troy, it was that he was making out with his sister...on the same couch he was currently sitting on. That's what bothered him.

"What?" Asked a confused Sharpay, obviously a little startled as to Ryan's little outburst.

"Could you two like...stop. Now."

Sharpay smirked and nodded. "Sure thing Ry." She jumped out of Troy's lap and held her hand out for her to take. He looked at her skeptically, but he took her hand. "We'll be in my room." She informed her brother as Troy shot a grin his way.

"Thanks man." Troy called over his shoulder to Ryan as Sharpay led him upstairs.

"Ah, crap." Ryan mumbled as he moved away from the couch.

--

Troy laughed as he threw himself down on Sharpay's bed, bringing her own with him. She smiled and gave him a kiss as she sat in his lap. "So...I was thinking."

"So your brain hurts now, huh?" Sharpay teased as Troy gave her a little nudge.

"No. I was thinking we should tell the school we're together. I mean, it has been a week. I think East High can handle it, don't you?"

"I don't know." She replied unsure. "What if they-" Suddenly Troy cut her off.

"We're strong Sharpay. We'll make it through anything remember?" He asked, playing with her fingers.

"You sure you want to tell the entire school?" She urged nervously.

"I'm sure." He paused for a moment to look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She thought about it for a moment before a smile appeared on her gentle face. "I'm sure."

--

Sharpay nervously tapped on the windshield of Troy's truck as he stood patiently by her door, waiting till she was ready to go in.

"You about ready babe?" He asked her gently as placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at the insanely calm Troy Bolton. "How?" Was all she managed to say.

"What?"

"How are you being so calm about all this? This is huge. This is going to change the entire school. Maybe even the rest of the world. Oh my God, what if we're responsible for global warming!?" By this time Troy was doubled over in laughter in the school parking lot. "Hey! I was being serious."

Troy stopped laughing and looked at her with her pouting face on. "You are just too cute." He gave her a sweet kiss, savoring the taste of her lips. It took her a moment before she fully responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck as one hand lay on the seat, supporting himself and the other on the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him. The finally separated with smiles on their faces.

"You never answered my question." She smiled as she leaned her head against Troy's.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you so calm?"

He pulled away slightly to look at her. Her brown eyes were shining with joy, yet slight fear for what was about to come later. "Because I love you, and I want to be with you. I don't care about what they say. I just want to be with you, and that includes in public. I've been sneaking around since I was little and I'm tired of lying. Aren't you?" By now he had both of her hands in his and was starring at their enjoined hands.

"Yeah." She replied honestly. She bent down and caught Troy's lips with her own in a brief kiss. "And I love you too."

Troy grinned and gave her another kiss. "I had a feeling you did."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Come on basketball boy. It's time to introduce the world to your new girlfriend. Sharpay Evans."

Troy grinned even larger and took her hand, carefully pulling her out of the truck. "You got it babe."

--

Meanwhile the gang had been walking through the parking lot after just being dropped off by the bus. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were just hanging out until they saw Troy's truck pull up to the school.

"Hey isn't that Troy's truck?" Enquired Chad as he peered off into the parking lot to see more clearing. "He's got someone with him too."

Ryan instantly knew who it was and his face paled. Then he remember that they had planned on telling everyone today, so he just decided to let this run it's course.

The truck sat for quite a while in the parking lot, just sitting there and talking.

"I wonder why he's not coming out." Gabriella wondered out loud.

"Maybe we should just go up to him and see who he's with." Taylor suggested, being the logical one here.

"No, just wait guys." Ryan persisted and hoped he was doing the right thing.

Troy finally got out of the truck, and moved to the other side. He opened the door but stood there for quite some time. It looked like he was trying to comfort the person next to him. The gang couldn't quite make out who it was though.

Suddenly Troy was doubled over in laughter, but not for too long. He looked back to the person I the truck and what seemed like gave her a kiss, which soon turned into a make out session. The gang gasped. Everyone except Ryan, who was kind of grossed out.

"Who is that?" Jason pondered as they watched closely from behind a tree.

Suddenly Zeke had the pieces put together and his jaw dropped in shock. "Oh...My...God!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "That's...that's Sharpay!"

Everyone gasp one again and turned their shocked faces to Troy and Sharpay who were now smiling widely with their forehead pressed together.

"Aw, they look cute together." Taylor gushed and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

Then they saw Troy staring intently in her eyes and saying something. His arms gradually moved down her arms and taking both her hands in his as he said more. Then Sharpay said something brief and gave him a kiss. Troy soon returned it with another kiss and grinned at her. He took her hand and they walked into school smiling at each other.

"Oh..." Chad started.

"My..." Zeke continued.

"GOD!" Cheered Gabriella and Taylor happily as they did a little dance.

The guys looked at them oddly, but they just shrugged. "What?"

Chad shook his head. "Nothing. I can't believe they're dating."

"Yeah, neither could I." Ryan said out loud, though not intentionally.

"You knew?"

"Only a week ago when I caught them making out. They haven't stopped since." He added the last part bitterly and Gabriella let out a small giggle.

"Come on. Let's go confront them about this." Jason said, taking charge.

"Yes captain." Ryan replied sarcastically and gave him a mock solute.

--

"Troy!" Troy and Sharpay turned around to see none other than Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella standing in front of them. Chad, Jason, and Zeke had determined faces on. Gabriella and Taylor had friendly smiles, and Ryan had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Uh..Hey guys." Troy greeted quite nervously.

"Care to explain?" Chad snapped, getting right to it. Taylor nudged his arm for being rude.

"What are you talking about?" Troy enquired, gaining confidence once again.

Chad wasn't mad that he was dating Sharpay. If he was happy, that was cool with him. What he didn't like was that he had been lying to him for a whole week...maybe longer. "You and Sharpay. We saw you in the parking lot."

Sharpay looked down uncomfortably as her nervousness reappeared. Chad saw this and automatically felt the need to explain his words. "Don't worry. It doesn't bother me that you two are together. I'm fine with that. I just don't like the lying."

Sharpay head shot up at Chad's words. "Really? You're okay with us?"

"Yeah. I already knew Troy had a thing for you anyway. I mean he was always staring at you and stealing glances and he was constantly-"

"Okay!" Yelled Troy a few moment later. "I got it."

"Just saying." Chad shrugged casually.

"He really did all that?" Sharpay whispered to Chad, even though Troy could hear it perfectly well.

"All the time." He responded, also whispering and leaning forward as if Troy couldn't hear their words.

Sharpay smirked at Troy and bit her lower lip. "Oh great, now you guys are going to team up on me now. Just great." Troy groaned, but with a smile on his face.

"Well we're just going to leave the two of you alone, so you can...yeah." Gabriella giggled as she pushed Ryan and Zeke away from the two. Taylor also did the same motion with Chad and Jason. "Bye guys."

Sharpay and Troy stood in silence for a moment before looking at each other and burst out laughing. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I guess you're right." Sharpay placed her arms around Troy's neck as he placed his arms around her slender waist.

"I love you." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Troy then captured Sharpay's lips with his in a loving yet quite heated kiss. They stood there for about a minute, not even hearing the light footsteps behind them.

"Guys?" Ryan called gently as he turned the hallway to find his friend and girlfriend in a lip-lock. "Guys?" He tried again, a little louder. Still nothing. "STOP YOU ANIMALS!"

"RYAN!"

--

The end!! That's it for this story. I personally liked the ending, but tell me what you think. It was all mushy, then funny. Ph and it's both Troy and Sharpay yelled 'Ryan' at the end. Well that's it for 'Forbidden to Love Them. It's all over now.

Please review and tell me what you thought, and thanks to all my great readers and reviews! You rock!!

-Peace!


End file.
